One with by accident
by ShadowFire52
Summary: America has bought himself a new computer and is extremely happy. All he wants to do is read one message but too bad that his computer has an infanite amount of problems. But one problem just puts him over the edge to where technology sucks. Oneshot.


I have no clue why I made this. It's based off a picture that Tay drew. This is kinda bad I think. This is dedicated to you Tay! I don't own hetalia

- - -X X X X- - -

"HA HA! Now...let's get this baby fired up." America said out loud as he plugged in the last wire of his brand new computer. He was really happy about it. He had saved up for so long for it.

He stood up and stared at his job and grinned "And Iggy thought I couldn't do it..." he said allowed and gave a laugh before sitting down at the chair. He pushed the power button on the tower.

Nothing.

So he pushed the button again, a little more forcefully.

Again, nothing.

America grumbled and got out of the chair and went to re-wire the computer.

- - -one computer re-wire later- - -

"The hero easily prevails!" he shouted as he sat in the chair once more. He reached down to the tower again and pushed the power button. Nothing.

"What the hell! Did I get a broken computer?" he yelled. He started to jab the power button and still nothing worked. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. An idea sparked in his head. He'd call Japan. He'd know.

America fished his phone from his pocket and searched through for Japan's number. He pressed the call button and he heard it ring.

_"...Do you know what time it is...?"_ Japan said groggily.

"Well yeah! It's noon!" America replied and there was a sigh on the other end and something mumbled in japanese that he (of course) could not understand.

_"...What is it?"_

"Well I got this computer and-"

_"Did you read the instruction booklet?"_ There was a pause with made Japan think that the american understood.

"...the what?" America thought he heard someone throwing something against the wall but shrugged it off.

- - -one voice step by step walk through later- - -

"Thanks a ton Japan!" America said and hung up and sat down. He looked down at the tower and hit the power button. Unlike the last few times the computer came to life and all sorts of noises and sounds went on.

He watched in aw like a little kid in a giant toy store that had everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.

"The hero has succeeded once more!" he shouted as the desktop came into vision. He custom set everything to his liking once the desktop was loaded up. He fished out his phone again.

_"What do you want?"_ the familiar voice of England grumbled

"HA! I set up the computer and it works and everything! What now?"

_"You stupid brat don't yell and I doubt you did."_

"Nope! And I did it all myself! I told you!"

_"You had Japan help you didn't you?"_

'How did he know?' America thought. But it wasn't like he would give him that satisfaction. Hero's never tell when they have had help "Pfft! Hero's don't need help!"

_"...Retard..."_ England muttered.

"Well pay up!"

_"What?"_

"We made a bet."

_"No we didn't you bloody twit."_

"Well we did!"

_"You twat..."_ the line then went dead.

"Huh...must've lost signal. Oh well, I'll just try again later." America said as he put down the phone and his attention transferred back to the computer.

He spent the rest of the evening going all over the web, emailing/IMing others, playing random video games, just enjoying his new computer.

"What the..." he stared at the screen when an error box flashed up on the screen. It was blank. "Whatever. Exit." he said as he exited out. He went back to what he was doing.

Without even knowing he fell asleep with his head on the keyboard causing the computer to flip out.

"be beep! be beep! message! message!" the computer called out.

"Huh...?" America mumbled as he sat up. He felt the side of his face and he felt where the keys were "Aw damn..." he looked at the screen and looked at who the message was from "Lithuania...?" he mumbled. He hit a button on the keyboard to open the messaging.

Nothing.

He looked down at the keyboard and saw it sparking. His eye twitched. He had drooled on the keyboard.

"Damn it!" and at that moment another error box flashed up. The choices were the only thing that were filled. They said yes and no. America clicked the no feeling annoyed.

About a week later he got a new keyboard and went right back to his computer. He noticed the week's worth of error boxes. They all just said yes or no. He grumbled and exited out of all of them.

"Now for what I've missed..." he said and started to look through the messages. There were messages from England, uh..that one person with the bear, Poland, France (he ignored), Japan, and last the one from a week ago, Lithuania.

He was about to click Lithuania's when the screen then just turned off.

"What the hell damn it!" he yelled.

So he sent the computer in to fix it and waited a few weeks.

"It's back!" he shouted when he got it.

Tony walked up and pointed at the box.

"It's the computer Tony. And I can't talk. Setting up computer. Will play later." he said in a single breath.

He started setting up the computer again. He got it all set up ready to go. But, he couldn't find the mouse. He glared at where it was supposed to be.

He was starting to hate computers.

Weeks passed of problems and error boxes went by in a furry. Different problems and they all pissed him off more and more. After about a month of problems the computer was working perfectly.

Alfred smirked and went through everything he missed and exited out of many error boxes and he didn't notice that the last couple boxes went from yes or no to yes or yes.

"Now, one left." he said ready to click Lithuania's over a month old message. About to click it an error box came up.

"DAMN IT! FINE!" America yelled "YES! ARE YOU HAPPY BOX I CAN'T READ!" he violently clicked one of the yes'. Words and a small grinning chibi head appeared next to the words.

"NO!" Alfred yelled as he glared at the box. It now read this:

_**Very good!**_

_**You are the 13th nation to be**_

_**One with Russia!**_

_**Good, da!**_

Next to it was a smiling little Russia chibi head.

"DAMN YOU RUSSIA!" he screamed. He picked up the chair and just threw it out the window. He glared at the computer and was about to throw it out also when he saw Lithuania's message. He decided on opening it just so he could say he read it before destroying the computer.

_**Dear America,**_

_**If an error box comes up saying yes or no or yes or yes block them! Just block them! It's Russia asking him to be one! He sent them to all of the nations!**_

_**-Lithuania**_

"ARGH!" he picked up the computer and just threw it out the window "I fucking hate computers!" he screamed and glared as it plummeted. His phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello." he growled not caring who it was.

_"Hello comrade."_

"Fuck you!" America screamed and threw the phone also.

- - -X X X X- - -

Ha ha ha ha!

Won't happen.

America shall neva be one with Russia.

I just made this for amusment.

Please Review!

clicky!


End file.
